legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Great New Empire (GNE)
The Great New Empire(GNE) is a group made by Baalbeck The organization created Hondao, for the destruction of the worlds. Members Main Members of The Great New Empire * Hondao(Leader) * Jacqueline Natla (Second in Command) * Tso Lan(Third in Command) * Bigs (Fourth in Command) * Tan-Sun Moon(Fifth in Command) * Zao (Sixth in Command) * Elder Brother Honghuo (Seventh in Command) * Oghtar (Eighth in Command) * Savanti Romero (Ninth in Command) Scientists * Alex Wesker (Scientist) * Herzog Schlange (Scientist) * Xerx Mephistopheles (Scientist) * Fabius Bile (Scientist) * Brain Drain (Scientist) * Maahox (Scientist) * Professor Jakus Maezono(Scientist) * Porky Minch (Scientist) * Fang Zi Jing (Scientist) * Linea (Scientist) * Doctor Hell (Scientist) * Henry Masterson (Scientist) * Jarvis Babbit (Scientist) * Lordgenome (Scientist) * Creeper (Scientist) * Professor Gill (Scientist) * Dr. Schechter (Scientist) * Toxzon (Scientist) * Ultra-Humanite (Scientist) * Stegron (Scientist) * Shou Tucker (Scientist) * Doctor Barbara "Babs" Blight (Scientist) * Werner "Kraken" Reinhardt (Scientist) * Rudolph Cobrato (Scientist) * Karras (Scientist) * Dr.Polaris (Scientist) * Black Manta (Scientist) * High Evolutionary (Scientist) * Mister Mind (Scientist) * Arnim Zola (Scientist) * Henry Wu (Scientist) * Edward Bilstein (Scientist) * Dr. Henry West (Scientist) * Sekhmet (Scientist) * Victor Veloci (Scientist) * Dr.Victor (Scientist) * Dr. Edward Richtofen (Scientist) * Dr. Otto Giftmacher (Scientist) * Dr. Anton Sevarius (Scientist) * Greenthumb (Scientist) * Professor Genki (Scientist) * Kaorinite (Scientist) * Alfred Drevis (Scientist) * Dr.Gross (Scientist) * Cameron Winter (Scientist) * Jeremy Blaire (Scientist) * Nikolai Demichev (Scientist) * Dr. Wilhelm Strasse (Scientist) * Colonel Müller (Scientist) * Dr. Bathory Mengele (Scientist) * Dr.Benedict (Scientist) * Takano Miyo (Scientist) * Dr. Roy Curien (Scientist) * Professor Gangrene (Scientist) * Wizard (Scientist) * Metal Knight (Scientist) * Dr.Genus (Scientist) * Zarrko (Scientist) * Dr.Senoh (Scientist) * Doctor Merlot (Scientist) * Von Reichter (Scientist) * Dr.Blakk (Scientist) * Professor Moliarty (Scientist) * Dr. Victor Presper (Scientist) * Dr.Abel (Scientist) * Caleb Goldman (Scientist) Generals * General Skunk (General) * Nyssa Raatko (General) * General Cryptor (General) * General Mikiel (General) * Da'kyll(General) * General Maxilla (General) * Nergal Meslamstea (General) * Steeljaw (General) * Marc Antony (General) * Temutai (General) * Azul the Cerulean (General) * Ragnar (General) * Zurgane (General) * Berg Cats (General) * Count Brocken (General) * Ecliptor (General) * Samukai (General) * Pir'Oth Ix (General) * Naraku (General) * Raoh (General) * Donald Morden (General) * General Serpentine (General) * General Darrian (General) * General Corbut (General) * Guba (General) * Alpha Richter (General) * Colonel Mael Radec (General) * General Marder (General) * Tendon Cobar (General) * Vyktor Kratek (General) * General Jingwei (General) Mercenaries * Erron Black (Mercenary) * Stinkor (Mercenary) * Silver Back (Mercenary) * Antonio (Mercenary) * Mig (Mercenary) * Benglo (Mercenary) * Storm Shadow (Mercenary) * Khyber (Mercenary) * Verminous Skumm (Mercenary) * Liam McCracken (Mercenary) * Nephestis (Mercenary) * Gauron (Mercenary) * Reaper (Mercenary) * Rictus Erectus (Mercenary) * Fulgore (Mercenary) * Tiger Claw (Mercenary) * Clementine (Mercenary) * Armaggon (Mercenary) * Tomax and Xamot (Mercenary) * Ukuleleman (Mercenary) * Copperhead (Mercenary) * August (Mercenary) * Deviot (Mercenary) * F.A.N.G (Mercenary) * Dikson (Mercenary) * Corazon Tea (Mercenary) * HK-47 (Mercenary) * Ripen (Mercenary) * Tarvage (Mercenary) * Biowulf (Mercenary) * Grant Wilson (Mercenary) * Rhino (Mercenary) * Roman Torchwik (Mercenary) * Hak Foo (Mercenary) * Junkrat (Mercenary) * Roadhog (Mercenary) * Eric Qualen (Mercenary) * Sharkface (Mercenary) * Emerald Sustrai (Mercenary) * Mercury Black (Mercenary) * Neapolitan (Mercenary) * Vega (Mercenary) * Crypto (Mercenary) * Forewer Ninja (Mercenary) * Jarek (Mercenary) * Sixsix (Mercenary) * Montross (Mercenary) * Deadshot (Mercenary) * Electrocutioner (Mercenary) * Hansel and Grettel (Black Lagoon) (Mercenary) * Shinobi (Mercenary) * Banehallow (Mercenary) * Sundowner (Mercenary) * Monsoon (Mercenary) * Mistral (Mercenary) * Khamsin (Mercenary) * Jetstream Sam (Mercenary) * Whirlwind (Mercenary) * Lady Deathstrike (Mercenary) * Shadow Dragon (Mercenary) * Over-Kill (Mercenary) * Arsenal (Mercenary) * Luciano Bradley (Mercenary) * Tremor (Mercenary) * Harm (Mercenary) * Agent Wyoming (Mercenary) * Preed (Mercenary) * Anna Navarre (Mercenary) Other members * Master Fnog (other members) * Flowey (other members) * Validus (other members) * Olga, Queen of Cossacks (other members) * Raina (other members) * Massive (other members) * Mondo the Magician (other members) * Captain Soto (other members) * Black Lance (other members) * Persuader (other members) * Doodlebug (other members) * Pyhton (other members) * Ragdoll (other members) * Masato (other members) * Yondu (other members) * Bluefur (other members) * Taffu Gang (other members) * Or'naxt (other members) * Fightoe (other members) * Reacher Gilt (other members) * Mirloc (other members) * Miratrix (other members) * Kokatorimon (other members) * Gluto (other members) * Junjie (other members) * Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow (other members) * Cinder (other members) * Robo-manus (other members) * Odin (other members) * Mommy Fortuna (other members) * Gwi (other members) * Livewire (other members) * Mane-iac (other members) * Sir Slicer (other members) * Enerjak (other members) * Blothgarr (other members) * Hannibal Chau (other members) * Master Cylinder (other members) * Ixis Naugus (other members) * Manfred Von Carma (other members) * Ustanak (other members) * Ni Chang (other members) * Preserver (other members) * Lobo (other members) * Seryu Ubiquitous (other members) * Silas (other members) * Will Harrangue (other members) * Toucan Dan (other members) * Ryuzo (other members) * Matatoa (other members) * Tusk (other members) * Master Zhang (other members) * Curtis Blackburn (other members) * Charmcaster (other members) * Snide (other members) * Heckyl (other members) * Courtney Gears (other members) * Hoggish Greedly (other members) * Riptor (other members) * Colonel Muska (other members) * Volpina (other members) * Hisahide Matsunaga (other members) * Timebreaker (other members) * Antibug (other members) * Fuad D. Ramses (other members) * Jerry Atric (other members) * Mumckhar (other members) * Reverb (other members) * Goro Majima (other members) * Delilah Copperspoon (other members) * Gog (other members) * Kei Sakurai (other members) * Calculator (other members) * Sly Sludge (other members) * Flintlocke (other members) * Erik Hellstorm (other members) * Lucia Von Bardas (other members) * Madam Mim (other members) * ZigZag (other members) * Dawn Bellwether (other members) * Twin Reptile (other members) * Arsyn (other members) * Miranda Frost (other members) * Skovox Blitzer (other members) * Hybrid (other members) * Dorothy Catalonia (other members) * Wilhelm Ehrenburg (other members) * Sigma (other members) * Mitsuko Yurizono (other members) * Louis Strack Jr (other members) * Dag (other members) * Pygma Dengar (other members) * White Wolf (other members) * T-A.L.O.S. (other members) * Melacon (other members) * Hsu hao (other members) * Kojak (other members) * Fenwic (other members) * Sibyl System (other members) * L-ron (other members) * Lawrence III (other members) * Inspector 13 (other members) * Abigail (other members) * Rawage (other members) * Chapel (other members) * Minen Uruu (other members) * Captain Vladimir (other members) * Armstrong (other members) * Verminator Rex (other members) * Captain Vidal (other members) * Millicent Clyde (other members) * Taserface (other members) * Nemesis (other members) * Geese Howard (other members) Future Members * Dai Shi (future members) Foot soldiers * Shadow Legion (foot soldiers) * Tianhou Troops (foot soldiers) * Nindroids (foot soldiers) * Mosquemans (foot soldiers) * Fluing Mosquemans (foot soldiers) * Kazakh Troops (foot soldiers) * Pit Drones (foot soldiers) * Shamblers (foot soldiers) * Shock Trooppers (foot soldiers) * Voltigores (foot soldiers) * Tlak'kahn (foot soldiers) * Golgoth Guards (foot soldiers) * Loogies (foot soldiers) * Zumb'ul (foot soldiers) * Mau (foot soldiers) * Rottens (foot soldiers) * Grox (foot soldiers) * Galactor soldiers (foot soldiers) * Black Birds (foot soldiers) * Nocturnus clan Troops (foot soldiers) * Loxatl (foot soldiers) * Naraku's Demon army (foot soldiers) * Grimm (foot soldiers) * Daimios Army(foot soldiers) * Sakaarans(foot soldiers) * Vulcanus's Picaxe Aliens (foot soldiers) * Dark Army (foot soldiers) * ADVENT trooper (foot soldiers) * Parademons (foot soldiers) * Lord Slug's soldiers(foot soldiers) * World Marshall PMC Cyborgs (foot soldiers) * Triptoids (foot soldiers) * Combine (foot soldiers) * Solo Mass Produced Models/Dolls (foot soldiers) * Beast SOLDIERS (foot soldiers) * Vipers (foot soldiers) * Hammerheads (foot soldiers) * Ajules (foot soldiers) * Helghast troops (foot soldiers) * Riotroopers (foot soldiers) * Dark Troopers (foot soldiers) * Cyberdiscs (foot soldiers) * Space Pirates (foot soldiers) * Order Soldiers (foot soldiers) * Rottweiler (foot soldiers) * Star Forge Battle Droids (foot soldiers) * Exo Zombies (foot soldiers) * Zudjari (foot soldiers) * Cossaks (foot soldiers) * Balrog Marine Corps (foot soldiers) * Securitron II (foot soldiers) * Combine Assassin (foot soldiers) * Overseer soldiers (foot soldiers) * Tarkatan Xenomorphs (foot soldiers) * Andromedons (foot soldiers) * Triscenes (foot soldiers) * HK-50 series assassin droid (foot soldiers) * Commando Troop (foot soldiers) * Ant Drones (foot soldiers) * KPA soldiers (foot soldiers) Kaijū: * Not-Moguera * Not-Hedora * Not-MechaGodzilla * Not -Gezora * Not -Varan * Not-Baragon * Not -Gygan * Gargantuan * El Gusano Gigante * Emperor Dragon * Gigan * Giant Antlion * Degunja * Mole Mecha * Mecha Pon * MechaGodzilla * Vehicles: * Beluga F * Pulverizer Armored Vehicle * Sovkhoz Я * Missile Mobile * Flying Battleship "Orion" * SOL * Tie Fighters * Niab Tanks * Third Moon * Hailfire robots * SEAS scorpion * Whale King * Mech Gunner * Leviathan * Spider Tank * Lightning Saix * Dragoon Nest * Rk-92 Savage * Dragonfly * Gundam Exia Dark Matter * Death sauer * Rev Raptor * Flying Battleship Balrog * Skiff * Death Stinger * Seismosaurus * Heldigunner * Sinker * Zabat * Elephander * Staff of Charon * UNSC Infinity * Sky Thunder Mk-II * "Satan'' * Malevolence * Serpentera * Planeth Killer * Death Mashine * Demon Beastlord * Metal Gear Sahelanthropus * Combine Dropship * Wing Fortress * Hi-do * Götterdämmerung * Dark Horn (DPZ-010) * Zaber Fang (EZ-016) Experiments * T-ultra Virus * Prehisteria * Giozzo Allies: Hell Councils Theo Galavan Gol Archeron Maya Archeron King Shark Princess Morbucks Quint Swindle Master Cyclonis Queen Elena Snively Robotnik Monsieur D'Arque Amaterasu(formed/brainwashed) Volk Carmen Sandiego Reaver Wyrm Dolf Ba'al Maranga Chillet Lord Styngray Ghazan General Ironbeak Cypher Category:Great New Empire Category:Villains Category:Team villains Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Social Darwinist Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dark Empires Category:The Dreaded Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slavers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Public Enemies Category:Giygasians Category:Aliens Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Terrorists Category:Factions in Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Arsonists Category:Drug Dealer Category:Religion Haters